Where The Heart Will Take you
by DazzlingArtist93
Summary: After years of being trapped inside her peoples fears anika finds herself wandering back where she was first drawn to put her own people in hiding. What she finds in this is something she never expected... Love with a demon widower.
1. Chapter 1 Mourning

'What the hell!' Anika yelled in her mind when milk was spilt onto her new jacket.

she looked up to see some girls giggling wickedly.

"there's something on your shirt!" they laughed even louder the whole cafeteria joining in.

Since she arrived at this school weeks ago this life hasen't been well, people thought she was strange and creepy. but this action was the last straw... she wasnt gonna let this last any longer. she rose from her seat grabbing the girl by the neck and lifting her up. it wasn't far for she was only a height of 5'3" and the girl much taller than her, but the girls feet left the ground.

"yes i do... but your bout to be missing a head if you... any of you!" she yelled directing to everybody else in the cafteria now, "mess with me again i'm not gonna be so nice..." her eyes flashed back up to the girl. "what is your name bitch?"

the girl studdered but answered quickly when anika let out a fierce growl. "Kikyo!"

"Well kikyo don't make me repeat myself..." a whicked smirk appeared on Anika's face. "don't. mess. with. me... you got that?" once kikyo nodded her head she was thrown aside landing in the arms of a boy with long silver hair and a pair of... dog ears? A half breed...

"what the hell are you doing?" the boy yelled at her.

anika turned to the boy frowing deeply. "showing that bitch who's boss that's what i'm doing you-"

"Rin?" said the boy softly a shocked expression replacing his red face.

"i am not this 'rin' you speak of... i am Anika, Lord of the dragon demons not some rin... remember my name and where i stand you mutt."

the boys face turned into a sad expression seeming disappointed and hurt which took Anika aback. "oh... thought you were somebody else... sorry to bother you..." he dropped kikyo onto the floor and walked off.

Anika snorted annoyed and turned to the other student and hissed the students turning back to their business. Anika let out a long sigh and walked out the cafeteria and towards the restroom thinking about how she scared that kikyo when she ran into somebody knocking them onto the floor. Anika growled and looked down seeing a girl with black hair and big brown eyes.

"so sorry! i wasnt watching where i was going..." the girl stopped when she looked up at Anika. "Rin?"

another who thought i looked like this '**Rin**' girl? before Anika said anything she observed the girl seeing her swollen eyes. _'has she been crying'_ Anika thought. feeling bad she softened her voice. "No... i'm anika... may i ask who this rin is?"

Kegome looked up at Anika stunned on how much she looked like rin. Taking anika's hand when she offered it, amazed when anika pulled her up easily. "well... Rin was my friend who died recently... you just look shockingly like her. sorry to mistake you."

"it's fine... just wanted to know before anybody else called me rin..." Anika walked away and into the restroom ignoring the girls shuffling after her. she stopped when she passed the full mirror and walked back to look into it. She was pettit that was for sure, but she had attractive curves and long legs for somebody her height, her honey brown hair layered and reaching past her waist. Pulling off her stunning figure was her innocent Golden eyes and her freckles along her cheeks and nose. Everytime she looked at herself she hated the fact that her face features looked childish, but it attracted the men she wanted so she made herself live with it. while she was admiring herself that girl once again came into her presence.

Anika looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "may i help you?"

kagome stared at her for a while, "would you like to go to the mall with me?"

Anika eyes widened confused at this girls question. She didn't know this human one bit but she was inviting her to hang at the mall with her.

Kagome stared at the girl and her expression now amazed on how much this little demon looked so much like Rin... but her personality was complete opposite than rin's heart of gold personality.

"Why are you inviting me to such a place? what do you want?" Anika asked suspicious of this girls intentions.

"i'm kagome... i just being nice. i haven't been here in the last weeks and never knew that we had a new student... i bet not alot of people have been nice to you huh?" kagome said knowing how kikyo was with new girls.

"it was until today... i put some kikyo in her place behind me. I showed her never to mess with me again." Anika chuckled looking up at kagome.

kagome smiled, "wow... so can i guess... your a demon?" she went on when anika nodded. "what demon clan do you come from?"

"i am Lord of the Dragon demons..."

"Dragon Demons?" Kagome was shocked to hear where she was from. _'dragon demons are coming back now? and they sent their Leader? they must be planning something... i know it...'_ "well so what do you say about coming to the mall with me?"

Anika stared at her seeming to relax then smiled big freezing kagome on the spot, "Ok... sounds awesome... should i meet you there?"

kagome shook her head slightly and smiled back at her, "uh yea... we'll meet at the fountain after school. do you know where the mall is?" Kagome smiled when Anika nodded. "well i'll meet you there. ok?"

Anika nodded and left the bathroom quickly.

Kagome stood there a bit longer letting out a slow breath and tears flowing down her cheek. "oh my god..." she slidding down against the wall. "Rin..."

Anika never had felt this excited to be hanging out with teenagers... did this mean that this kagome girl was gonna be her friend from now on? she was so excited that she almost ran out the front doors of her school and not caring who was watching let two huge silver wings burst from her back and started to run faster as she flapped them causing a strong wind to make other students papers fly off. Before she reached the road she took off into the air.

Everyone stared in amazement at the retreating figure whispering to one another.

_"Dragons are back?"_

_"Why have they returned?"_

_"what are they up too?"_

Anika Flew as fast as she could towards the mall seeing the fountain in front of the mall. She laid her wings back and started to nose dive towards the fountain. When poeple spotted her they started to scream and run from the fountain. Just when she was about to hit the fountain her wings spread out and she let the wind hit her wings slowing her down instantly and landing her safetly on the rim of the fountain giggling at the people's frightened expressions. She sat down softly crossing her legs checking her skirt and straightning her tank top and fixing her vest. She looked at her knee high booys admiring them not noticing somebody was watching her.

"See i told you she looked exactly like rin?" kagome whispered to her friends from behind a billboard.

Miroku, Sango stared at Anika amazed.

"she does! are you sure she's a demon?" sango said rubbing her eyes and looking once again at Anika.

"yes you can totally tell with how she speaks..."

"how does she speak?" miroku asked.

"like sesshoumaru but without the third person."

Inuyasha snorted, "i've met the bitch... she's such a prick... nothing like how rin was... so stop this nonscense on how she looks like rin. she act nothing like her. come on for her highness thinks you tricked her and comes after you." Inuyasha wrapped his arms aroun kagome's waist and pulled her close and lead her towards Anika. Miroku and Sango following behind.

"Hey Anika... These are my friends."

Anika looked up at them smiling sweetly. "Hello... I'm Anika-"

"Lord of the dragon demons... we know we know..." inuyasha snorted. "Your rudeness in the cafeteria and gloating was heard by everyone."

Anika's smiled disappeared immediately being replaced by a from her eyes narrowing starting to turn an icy blue.

"hey hey! so who wants to go window shopping!" yelled kagome standing between inuyasha and Anika. "Ankia this is sango, miroku and inuyasha."

Anika stood up eyes going back to their golden color smiling at sango and miroku. "hello..."

they all said their hellos... accept inuyasha... and went into the mall. Anika stopped at every shop that caught her eye pulling Kagome and Sango in them with her her excitment peaking to a new high.

With this new side inuyasha was seeing she started relizing how she really could be like rin... He looked away sighing. Then he had an idea... that's it...

"anika... how would you like to hang out at my house?"


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Kagome looked up at inuyasha confused. "to your house?"

"yea... we have our own theater in our house. that'll be fun. don't you think Anika?"

Anika stared at him for a long while confused then nodded, "i guess i really never seen a theater before that'll be cool."

Kagome excused herself dragging inuyasha outside the store. "what the hell do you think your doing inuyasha!" kagome whispered angrily.

Inuyasha kissed her softly, "helping Sesshoumaru! ever since rin died he has been a total mess. This girl looks so much like rin. and when she's not a total bitch she acts just like rin!"

Kagome thought about this a bit then smirked, "when did you start caring for your brother inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snorted, "i don't... i'm just fed up with his mopping around the house... he's worring my mother..."

"whatever!" Kagome giggled kissing inuyasha one last time before skipping back into the shop. "so who's ready to go see a movie?"

"Sorry Kagome we can't... me and miroku are going out tonight. So i'm sorry."

Kagome looked at sango and miroku seeing that their faces were pale white and frightened. before she could say anything they ran out the room. Kagome watched them run out, then looked at anika who had a huge smirk on her face.

"what did you do to them anika."

Anika shrugged her eyes widening innocently. Kagome sighed and led her out the mall with inuyasha in front. She was so excited about inuyasha's plan she looped her arm around anika's arm making her walk faster not letting go til they reached inuyasha's car.

"do you know where the lord of the west castle is?"

Anika Thought for a bit then nodded.

"you do?"

she nodded again then took off running through the parking lot everybody staring at her in confusion.

"where is she going?" inuyasha said panicked finally catching up.

"i don't know i th-" she stopped mid-sentence when anika's dragon wings burst from her back and started flapping her wings and taking off into the air. They stared in amazment watching her until she disappeared into the clouds.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder and made her look at him. "Come on... before she arrives at my house before we do."

~oOo~

Inuyasha and kagome rushed to his home quicker than usual making it just in time for Anika was landing spreading her wings when she was close enough to the ground and landing softly. Then they watch as her wings started to slowly go back into her back.

"wow that was amazing! it must be so much fun to fly through the clouds."

Anika shrugged, "it's ok... i'm been flying since i was a young child. so it's not as exciting as when i was a wee girl."

"wee?" inuyasha said but stopped when kagome hit him in his private area frightening him.

Anika laughed and let kagome lead her to inuyasha's house. When they barely set their foot into the house into the house Izayoi, inuyasha's mother, stuck her head from the living room.

"hello kids! who's ya fri-" she stopped mid sentence when inuyasha stepped from in front of Anika. "Rin?"

"NO... this is Anika..." Kagome corrected.

"Anika... The dragon lord...? What is she doing here Inuyasha your father's enemy..." she stopped mid sentence when inuyasha's father Inu no Taisho, stepped in eyes red.

"oh no..." Anika's eyes widened and she took off out the house.

"What's going on!" yelled kagome as she was pushed aside by inuyasha's father not used to this side of him... only seeing his happy side this side scared her.

"FATHER!" Inuyasha yelled going after Inu No Taisho.

"How dare you come out of hiding you dispicable Lizard!" Ino No Taisho yelled eyes all red and his pupils blue. "this time i give no mercy!"

Anika Kept running her wings bursting out again and she took off into flight. Inu No Taisho took off into flight right along with her a sword appearing into his hands. Anika looked behind her seeing him come closer eyes widening when a blast of power was released from the sword towards her. She dodged it easily her once golden eyes turning an icy blue... the pupil shrinking, her eyes looking like a snake eyes. Her nails sharpening turning into claws her teath sharpening as well as well as two blue markings on her cheek now. She dodged another blast heading for the barrier hitting it's now solid form. She roared loudly.

"you think i was going to let you go this time Anika!" he laughed victoriously, "you thought wrong girl!" he swung his sword once again releasing another powerful blast.

Anika's eyes widened and she spun out of the way of the blast flying away from him crashing into one of the rooms of the castle. She looked up meeting the eyes of a gorgeous man.

Sesshoumaru stared at her stunned eyebrows raising, "rin?" he said softly.

Anika just stared back at him tranced by his golden eyes, snapping quickly out of it when she heard a growl close by. She turned to where Inu No Taisho was standing eyes widening as he lifted his sword. Anika swung her large wing knocking him off balance then took her chance and took off into flight.

"what is the meaning of this father!" sesshoumaru yelled angrily at his father getting up.

"Anika the dragon Lord is back... grab your sword and assist me!" Inu No Taisho took off into the sky spotting anika.

Anika Was flying around the barrier trying to find a way out not having any luck not noticing a blast of power coming at her it hit her full force on her back making her release a vicious roar. She turned to where it came from seeing Inu No Taisho coming at her. She flapped her wings taking off whimpering at the excruciating pain in her back. She now knew she was gonna have to fight back eventually so she turned and blew out a blast of blue fire hitting Inu Taisho hard knocking him quickly to the ground.

"Taisho!" Yelled Izayoi running towards her husband holding him up. "what are you doing! this is Kagome's and inuyasha's friend! she was just here to see a movie!"

He looked at her eyes turning back to normal, "what?"

"She was here to watch movies honey... not start anything..."

"what!" he rose to his feet and glared up at the object in the sky.

Anika stared back staying in the air afraid to come down to the ground eyes wide and still snake like.

Inu No Taisho looked down at his wife then sighed and then up at Anika. "i know you hear me... but i'm sorry about my brutal attack... i should have asked and not have attacked you when you were no threat... please come down..."

Anika Hesitated but saw Kagome and Inuyasha with the man she saw in that bedroom. he looked back at her something strange in his eyes. She then looked back at Inu No Taisho and slowly headed for the ground landing softly for her back was still hurting badly...

"Are you ok dear?" Asked Izayoi. "you were hit pretty hard..."

Anika let out a pained sigh , "my back is aching... i dont think i'm able to retract my wings..."

"oh my..." Said Izayoi said and walked over to Anika and led her to the house. "wow... ya ruined Sesshoumaru's room... actually more like destroyed it..." she giggled.

Anika kept looking back at Inu No Taisho scared.

Inu No Taisho Noticed her eyes back to normal and her claws retracted... she looked alot like Rin... accept for her color of skin, eyes and hair. And the freckles she had on her cheeks and nose...

"ok hun... your gonna need to try to get those wings to fit through this door Izayoi said softly.

Anika rolled her wings in letting them drag on the ground as she entered the house her eyes once again meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes. She stopped and stared at him and Sesshoumaru staring right back her. Sesshoumaru then reached a hand to touch her face surprised how drawn he was to this Rin look alike... Sesshoumaru knew she wasn't rin... She was a demon... But he felt drawn to her... maybe this was Rin's sign she promised that it was ok for him to move on. when his hand touched her cheek she hissed loudly making him draw his hand back.

Inuyasha and Kagome burst out in laughter at the expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"What's so funny mutt?" seshoumaru turned to his brother annoyed.

"you should have seen your face when she hissed!" inuyasha said laughing louder. "she scared you!"

As him and inuyasha started arguing Izayoi tugged Anika's arm, Grabbing her attention.

"Come on hon... lets go to the kitchen."

Izayoi led Anika into the kitchen instructing her to sit in the kitchen table. When she did she removed Anika's shirt. "I'm about to unclip your bra hon i'd hold onto the front if i was you."

Ankia nodded and out her hands over her breast holding the bra cup into place as Izayoi unclipped her bra. And then started rubbing something ice blue onto where she was hit and around her wings making the wound sting. She hissed loudly making the ruckus in the hallway stop. Everybody peaked into the kitchen to see why the hiss was caused.

Anika looked up at them still holding her bra in place. "do ya mind! I'm not decent!" She let out a blast of her fire causing them to step back into the hallway.

Izayoi giggled finishing her work, "ok retract your wings now."

Anika jumped from the table still holding her bra in place and started to slowly pull her wings into her back hissing at the pain. When she was finished Izayoi wrapped her torso in bandages gently. when finished she helped her clip her bra back in place.

"ok wait here let me get you one of my shirts to wear... stay right here." Izayoi walked outquickly and towards her bedroom.

Kagome slipped into the kitchen smiling apologetically, "you ok?"

Anika shruged wincing, "no... the cream made it ok... but i'm still sore..."

Kagome walked over to her looking at the bandages. Anika looked around the kitchen her eyes stopping on a picture surrounded with flowers. the picture was of a girl that looked so much like her she could have sworn it was her. Accept her skin was a fair color, her eyes and hair a dark brown... and no freckles.

"Is that her?" Anika asked pointing to the picture.

Kagome looked over smiling sadly nodding, "yea... that's rin..."

Sesshoumaru ears twitched at the sound of rin's name and started to listen to thier conversation.

"what happened to her?" she asked softly staring at the picture.

"well..." she looked down.

Anika looked at Kagome. "please?"

"well this is what happend..."


	3. Chapter 3 A Challenge

"she died in a car accident... Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha and me were driving home from a party, Sesshoumaru was driving and was fuming because Rin had Ignored him the entire party and he was wondering why and she refused to say... i guess she got fed up and screamed out 'I'm pregnant' we all stoped and stared at her stunned... and Sesshoumaru wasn't watching the road and slammed into a truck. She wasn't wearing her seat belt... like always we always scolded her for it... saying that she was gonna get killed if she didn't put it on..." kagome let a tear roll down her cheek. "we never imagine it would really kill her... she flew out the vehicle and crashed into a tree..." Kagome stopped looking up at anika her eye widening at what she saw...

Anika's eyes were huge and filled with tears, looking like a small child making Kagome smile. "wow... you look like so much like rin when your vulnerable..."

Anika started crying a bit louder tears rolling down her cheeks, "I-I was so r-rude when you and that mutt c-called me Rin... I didn't know what happened... i was so insensitive... i'm so sorry!" She cried louder.

"Awe Anika it's ok you didn't know!" Kagome said wrapping her arms around her small shaking figure.

"But i could have been a bit better..." She sobbed.

Izayoi walked in stopping dead when she saw Anika and Kagome crying together. Izayoi saw anika holding Rin's picture and went and joined the hug holding them both tightly.

they all cried together holding each other tightly.

~oOo~

When the girls stopped crying Anika slipped on the shirt Izayoi gave her and they all cleaned their faces to hide traces that they were crying and walked into the living room.

Inu No Taisho looked up at Kagome and Anika and nodded with a sweet smile then at Izayoi his face lighting up as she walked over to him to sit by him.

Inuyasha smiled and kagome and motioned for her to sit with him.

Anika watched as she went to go sit with her boyfriend, sighing softly looking at where Sesshoumaru was not spotting him. She then felt a presence behind her. She turned quickly and was met with two golden eyes staring into her own golden eyes. They may have had the same colored eyes but his were so much more hypnotizing to her. She stared a while longer into eyes her lips parting. then relizing what was happening to her, she bit her her bottom lip and closed her eyes and turned away and walked away from him and sitting on the la-z boy. She kept her eyes away from him during their moment of awkwardness until finally Izayoi spoke up.

"so... Anika do you know why you and the dragons have returned?"

Anika looked at her raising an eyebrow, "well... since your husband scared us into hiding for many centuries we decided that we couldn't stay in a location that we hid in forever because of our fear... we learned... we grew stronger and finally got the courage to leave our cavern in Europe. When we emerged everything we knew had changed... so it took years to adapt and learn the ways now. Then when all was done we started to travel and seperate..."

"so ya are trying to be normal?" kagome asked.

Anika nodded smiling, "yes... my people were frightened for me when they heard of me coming to japan again... even after what happened centuries ago. But i didn't want to live with the fear again. NOt anymore. today was not what i was expecting..." she flashed a nervous glance towards Inu no Taisho then back at Kagome.

"i am very sorry now... i didn't know my attack centuries ago was gonna place ya in so much fear of the outside world."

Anika laughed softly, "wow... my People would love to hear that. The great Lord of the west apologizing. but you are forgive your majesty..." Anika said rising and curtseying low.

"Oh! no need to curtsey my dear! you are a royal figure yourself! Queen and Lord of the Dragon clan." Inu No Taisho rose and bowed to Anika.

Anika smiled nodding to his bow and sat down. "thank you Inu No Taisho..."

Kagome stared at anika eyes wide, "Your a Queen?" She then looked at Sesshoumaru. "you hear that Fluffy she's a queen!"

Anika Raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru at kagome's nickname giggling when sesshhoumaru let out a soft but vicious growl. "i may be a queen... but i have no riches."

"why not!" kagome looked back at her surprised.

"Well i was in hiding for centuries kegome... i was never able to make fortunes throughout my years." anika admitted ashamed.

"then where are you staying in japan hon?" Izayoi asked concerned.

"well... pardon my rudeness Izayoi... but that is truely non of your business." She said this looking staright into Izayoi's eyes."

"your homeless aren't you?" Sesshoumaru spoke up turning everybody's head toward him.

Anika slowly looked over to him eyes annoyed, "... yes... i am..." Sesshoumaru stared at her concern in his eyes.

"Oh my!" Izayoi yelled concerned and went over to Anika holding both her hands in hers. "You may stay with us Anika!"

Anika's eyes widened and she got up slipping her hands out of Izayoi's and stepped to the entrance of the living room. "no no no no no!" she waved her hands in the air. "i am not staying with anybody! i will earn whatever i need on my own! i'm sorry but i have to go..." She walked out the room and ran for the door.

she almost made it to the room when she collided with something hard that knocked her backwards. "huh? what the hell?" She looked up and froze.

Sesshoumaru stared back at her eyes cold and determined.

Anika snapped out of her trance and her eyes grew their icy blue her pupils shrinking into snake eyes. "move Sesshoumaru... or ill fight my way to the door."

Sesshoumaru stood his ground letting out a teasing growl a smirk forming on his lips, making Anika angry. Anika release a snarl giving in to his taunting.

Anika smirked back and stepped closer to him till her breast pressed against his chest, "you asked for it big boy..." she said seductively running a finger up his abs teasingly.


	4. Chapter 4 Confused

There was a huge crash as the front door was broken into shreds as Sesshoumaru was thrown out the house. He landed softly on his feet looking up at where the front door once was, seeing what he expected two glowing blue eyes and a small figure in a fighting stance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became fierce as he growled taunting Anika again. Anika Then shot out the house with great speed towards him swinging her foot towards his face. Sesshoumaru moved out the way of the foot easily but gets hit with a large cold object that sends him flying towards the trees. When he lands he looks up he sees Anika with her wings spread out wide a wicked smirk on her face. Then she winks at him holding her hand out and curling her fingers in calling him forward. Sesshoumaru smirks loving her taunting and gets to his feet taking off towards her, claws out green gas releasing from them as he is slicing at her repeatedly. Anika dodges every single movement easily, getting an idea. Sesshoumaru jumps back as one of her wings swings at him, then is caught by surpirsed when anika appears in front of him in a flash. Even more when her lips gently meet his with a sense of hunger and wanting.

Sesshoumaru freezes in his fighting stance has Anika's lips move along his. Anika Steps back with a mischievious glint in her eyes spreading her wings and takes off into the air.

Anika was excited her adrenaline pumping hard as she raced towards the exit. When she was only a couple feet away Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her frightening her when she saw his eyes were red with blue irisis. she slanted her wings up slighty flying up quickly flapping a few times for good measures until something grabbed her waist and stopped her. She looked down to where the hands were and was met with two golden orbs, then lips slamming into hers. She stopped letting sesshoumaru hold her closer in the air and kiss her passionately. His tongue slowly ran across her bottom lip asking for entry, which she would have given if she hadn't relized the weakness she was showing. She quickly kicked him away from her sending him into the gate bending the rails.

Anika lands softly on the ground her back to Sesshoumaru giving him a side glance a mischievious smirk forming on her lips retracting her wings slowly. "hn..." she then started to walk towards his house coming into view for Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha and kagome. She waves slightly walking up to Izayoi her smirk now a big friendly smile.

"i've been convinced to stay... so may you please show me to my room Izayoi?"

Izayoi smiles back taking her hand, "come on hon your a complete mess... lets get you a relaxing bath then into a night gown. come Kagome." She says softly leading her and Kagome inside.

Inuyasha looks at their retreating figures smiling then at where Sesshoumaru has appeared, "You look defeated..." he said chuckling.

"i'm gonna have to admit she's good..." Sesshoumaru smirks shaking his head.

"it's nice to see you smile finally son..." Inu No Taisho says putting a firm hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru smiles "it feels nice to have some fun..."

~oOo~

The next morning Anika gets up when she hears rustling downstairs confused she slips on her robe tightly tying it and heads downstairs.

what she finds is what she thinks is the sweetest thing she has ever seen...Inuyasha was cooking... Kagome with a empty plate infront of her. Anika sighs happily jealous of the love desplayed in front of her wishing she could have what kagome is getting from her lover, even if the food smelled revolting Anike just knew she was gonna eat it. Anika suddenly had a plate of beautifully decorated crepes in her face from a hand coming from behind her.

"oh!" she squeaked surprised and turned to the person behind her finding herslef looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You hungry?" Sesshoumaru said softly his lips inches from hers.

"you made these for me Sesshoumaru?" Anika said raising an eyebrow looking at the crepes he was holding.

"yes... i made them before the mutt started his revolting concoction. here... i didn't know your favorite fruit so i made you strawberry and cream." he explained handing her the crepes.

"strawberry is fine..." She looked down at the crepes pbserving them, "they look so pretty..."

"i took cooking class a while back... i was force into them... but it looks like they paid off huh?" Sesshoumaru said winking at her.

Anika raised an eyebrow, "are you trying to win my heart over Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru chuckles and softly touches her cheeks running his thumb over her freckles loving how they worked for her small features. "well it depends... is it working?"

Anika rolls her eyes turning away from him and heads to the table setting the plate there then sits and starts eating surpised on how delicious this is... "wow...! this is so delicious! so sweet and scrumptious!" She yelled happily putting both hands on each cheek wiggling in her chair. "Mmmmmmmmm!"

Sesshoumaru chuckles from the living room reading a novel.

Kagome looks back at Anika who's still wiggling in her seat watching her finish the crepe. knowing exactly why Sesshoumaru fed her Strawberry crepes, _'those were rin favorite pastry and breakfast...'_ Kagome remembered. What is Sesshoumaru Trying to do? Lost in her thoughts for a minute she was quickly snapped out of it when Anika started to sing a very familiar song to herself.

"Anika...?"

"hm?" Anika said not turning around as she licked her plate clean... literally.

"What are you singing?"

Anika shrugged, "i don't know... heard it weeks ago when i first arrived in japan. i like it alot... it's catchy." she giggled finishing her plate. "why?"

"when was it specifically?" Kagome asked.

"hmmmm... lets see..." she started to count on her fingers and looking at the calender. "September 23..."

Kagome gasped scaring inuyasha and Anika.

"what's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning to look at her.

"Inuyasha... She came to Japan September 23... The day Rin passed away... everything rin did in the past she has done since the day rin died..." She whispered into Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha thought about it and gasped as well. "your right... thats so wierd..."

"what's so wierd?"

They jumped at the sudden voice looking up to see Anika with her plate in hand.

"nothing Anika..." Kagome said waving her hands in front of her. "you have a pretty voice!"

"really...?"

"yeah you should sing the whole song for us!"

Anika shruggs and walks into the living room, pausing when she sees Sesshoumaru there.

"did you like the crepes?" Sesshoumaru says looking up at her from the couch he sits in.

"They were acceptable..." Anika winks at him a sly smirk appearing on her face.

"that's a good thing..." Sesshoumaru nods getting up walking slowly walking towards her. "so do i get a thank you?"

Anila looks him dead on then snaps her arm out stopping sesshoumaru before he comes any closer, "don't tempt me Sesshoumaru... i will kick your ass... now... i need to get myself ready. before then don't mess with me. i'm not a morning person." Anika says with venom in her voice walking away. _'i'm starting to like this game with Sesshoumaru... but i'm gonna have to relize he just lost his wife not to long ago...'_ Anika sighs and enters her room seeing some close on the bed smiling. _'have to remind myself to thank Izayoi later...'_ she spreads out the clothes stunned at what it is... A red tank top looking tight fitting and a black skirt... _'this is unproper for a queen! so slutty!' _she didn't know what Izayoi was trying to do to her but she sighed. she was going to have to wear something, so she took a quick shower scrubbing her body clean then walks out drying herself off then slips on the clothes. Anika tries her best to pull down the skirt to make it little longer then pulls down the shirt. She growls when it doesn't look well enough but takes a big breath and slips on her regular black flats.

Sesshoumaru hears her frustration upstairs wondering what's causing her too fuss and gets up and walks to the bottom of the stair to wait for her.

Anika appears at the top of the stair annoyed. "what is your mother doing to me!" Sesshoumaru opens his mouth to compliment her but Anika appears in front of him putting a hand over his mouth surprising him, "dont you dare compliment me dog!"

Sesshoumaru chuckles removing her hand from his face holding it a bit longer putting it to his cheeks.

Anika stares at him for a bit not knowing what to do when something starts bubbling in her stomach. She gets irritated at this unknown feeling and growls loudly scaring Sesshoumaru, then she opens her mouth and lets out a blast of fire sending him flying down the hallway. "don't do that to me!" she screeches.

everyone in the kitchen pops their head out the kitchen staring at her confused then at Sesshoumaru who is at the front door his shirt burned from the front.

"are you ok Sesshoumaru?" Inu no Taisho ask.

Sesshoumaru looks up his eyes red and pupils blue, "what the hell is your problem girl!"

"my problem! what is yours! stop giving me these strange feelings!" She clutches her hair shaking her head, "it's making me confused!"

Everybody's eyes soften even Sesshoumaru's when they see her distress.

"PLease just stop..." She puts her hands down looking at everyone her eyes widening and her face turning red, "oh... i'm so sorry!"

they all start laughing at her expression.

"it's ok Anika..." Kagome says going to her. "so you ready for school?"

Anika thinks for a while then nods her head looking at Izayoi eyes pleading, "will i be able to borrow a jacket from you?"

Izayoi smiles, "yes you may..."


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

At school Anika cant seem to concentrate after all that has happened yesterday, _'so much in just one day... and a morning... a battle with a powerful demon... then another challenge with his son... a widower! and now this widower is flirting with me... He just became a widower not to long ago! i can't... i have to fight these feelings!' _Anika snarls out loud scaring everybody in her class room.

"Anything you like to share Mrs. Petrov?" the teacher asked sounding a bit nervous confronting the small demon girl.

Anika looks up at him letting out a long breathe. "No Sir... may i be excused for class today?"

The teacher hesitated but saw her pleading eyes and gave in... "alright... but do you know what were talking about Anika?" the teacher asked.

Anika got up and put her stuff in her bag then looked at the board, "hmmm... the answer to that is two... Final answer..." She walked through the desks shoving Kikyo's desk into her breast chuckling at her expression before she walks out the door.

"OW!" kikyo yells out. "did you not see that Sir!"

The teacher works through the problem on the board gasping, "she's right..."

Anika walks down the hallway going to her locker smiling big thinking of the pain she can cause kikyo... but she quickly frowns when she sees a tall figure at her locker... _'oh no...'_

"Naraku...?"

The man looks up a grin on his face, "Hello Anika... i knew i smelled your sweet scent!" starts to walk towards her arms out. "i've missed the most beautiful Dragon queen!"

Anika's cheeks flush as he wraps his arms around her stunned. The she snaps herself out and holds him tightly, "oh naraku! i've missed you as well!"

Naraku chuckles pulling her away gently, "well... how have your people been?"

"great Naraku! we have been wandering the world learning of the poeple's culture now... i haven't seen others in a while now... you know since you trained us and released us from our dungeon!"

"what?" said a voice behind anika.

Anika turns to see Inuyasha staring at them eyes wide, "he... let you go?"

Anika smiles nodding, "yes! if it weren't for Naraku i would have never have met you and your family! You should thank him!"

"NO!" he yells getting in Naraku's face, "what are you up to Bastard! why release a powerful clan!"

"nothing inuyasha... when i found out about your father's deed i went looking for her clan years ago. when i found them i helped and released them... i have no bad intentions." Naraku's smiles looking at Anika.

Inuyasha notices his tenderness towards Anika and relized something... something he really dosn't like... "Your falling for her aren't you naraku..?" he whispers to him.

Naraku looks at him eyes fierce, "that is none of your business Inuyasha..." he grabs inuyasha's shirt pulling him closer, "she seems to like your damn family... disappoint her or hurt her and i will not be kind to your family... got that?"

"why should i li-" He stops when naraku grunts.

Naraku looks behind him seeing Anika's two Golden eyes staring up at him, "naraku i advice you not to threaten my friend..."

Naraku slowly puts inuyasha down on his feet sighing. Looking back at Anika smiling when she reaches up and pulls his face to hers and kisses his nose softly, "thank you Naraku... Now... i'll meet you at home inuyasha. bye Naraku!" she walks out the the school.

"she loves you!" Inuyasha yells out disappointed.

"no... i wish she did, but she just thinks off me as her savior..." Naraku looks at inuyasha. "She lives with ya?"

Inuyasha frown, "i don't see if that's any of your business..." He walks off back to his class room mumbling.

Naraku looks back out the front doors, "why are they accepting a dragon in their home?" he snorted softly and walked out the front doors not liking the fact that she's staying in another man's home.

~oOo~

Anika landed in the front yard of the West castle stumbling a bit her wigns still sore, "damn inu no taisho... i can barely move my wings..." She slowly pulled her wings back into her body and ran up to the front door knocking on the front door softly knowing that one of them was gonna hear her. She kicked a stone aside waiting patiently until the door was pulled open making her head snap up, her eyes narrowing.

Sesshoumaru chuckles moving aside to let her in. "welcome home Anika..."

Anika snorts softly ignoring his comment as she enters the home looking around, "where may i find Izayoi, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her eyes tender, "She's in the garden out back..." His eyes went cold again when she looked at him. He looked back at her seeing something stiring in her eyes. _'she can't hide her feeling as well as i can... what is she thinking about?' _

Anika looks away sensing his curiousity and walks quickly to the other side of the house following the scent of Izayoi's perfume. She walks out the back door looking around the back spotting Izayoi with a sundress and a sun hat on. Looking at her some more she noticed she was planting flowers in a baren spot in the middle of the garden. Anika pulled in the sweet smell of the flowers breathing it back out closing her eyes. She loved this smell, it comforted her. She remembered when she first stepped out of her cave, the first thing she saw were these gorgeous blue alpine flowers. The smell was even better... so sweet.

As she was daydreaming she felt two gentle arms go around her... that made her remember how her father held her tightly, when they set foot in the wide plain. She leaned into the arms sighing in contentment, keeping her eyes closed. she then put her hands over the two hands on her stomach, and started humming a soft tune.

Sesshoumaru stood there looking down at Anika, smiling sweetly when she started her humming. He was a bit surprised at her surrender, but loved this feeling.

They stayed this way for about 10 minutes, Izayoi watching them from the corner of her eye smiling wide. Anika slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru, smiling softly at Sesshoumaru's relaxed expression, his eyes shut. She then stood on her tip toes and licked his chin softly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open in shock, then looked down at her. Anika giggled and licked his chin again.

"Anika..." Sesshoumaru said softly reaching his hand up and placing it on her cheek.

"i've been fighting inside myself for a while Sesshoumaru... thinking about what i wanted... and what i thought wrong... I know you have lost your mate not to long ago, and i bet your still mourning over her. And believe me i thought about that part. " she sighed. "but i just can't hold back this feeling of not wanting to be away from you... no matter how i fight it... or you. i just can't do it anymore, Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her eyes tender and caring stroking her cheek, "What is it Anika?"

"I... I want to be your mate Sesshoumaru..."


	6. Chapter 6 Regret

Sesshoumaru looked at Anika eyes wide, not expecting this from the girl who attacked him just two days ago... and Almost gave him shit every chance she got. He didn't know what to think... or what to say to her last comment. The confession was great for him, but being his mate was something a bit to far. But he couldn't seem to bring himself do deny her...

"Anika..." He kissed her forehead softly, slowly moving his lips to her neck. _'please forgive me rin...' _He then slowly opened his mouth and bit down on Anika's neck, getting her to softly moan. Her sound of pleasure drives him crazy and he pulls her tighter biting onto her harder. Anika hisses softly at the pain, but lets her hiss end with a moan. When he takes his fangs from her neck he slowly licks it making her shiver.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispers softly.

Sesshoumaru slowly raises his eyes to hers kissing her softly on the lips. "yes mate...?"

"my turn..." Before he can respond she digs her razor teeth into where she had ripped his shirt slightly.

Sesshoumaru growls digging his nails into her shoulder, "Anika what are you doing?"

Anika lets out a bit of fire from her mouth buring her bite mark.

Sesshoumaru gasp in pain.

Anika lets go and steps back wiping her mouth from his blood, looking at her mark grinning. "there is no way my mating mark will go away... your mine forever Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru looks down at his chest eyeing her mark amazed by her tidiness. The mark you could see her teath marks but what amazed him was the fire mark... it was pink and fresh but a perfect circle. he looks at her, then at his mark grinning at his perfection as well. "Mine will never go away as well... as long as we love each other..."

Anika blushes looking down, making Sesshoumaru want her badly in this new vulnerable side she is showing to him, "is my mate blushing?"

Anika's eyes narrow but her face turns redder, "NO your mate is NOT blushing..."

Sesshoumaru chuckles and walks to her and kisses her softly. "whatever you say. but this Sesshoumaru believes only what he see..."

Anika laughs softly pushing him away gently and takes off towards the forest, "catch me if you can..."

Sesshoumaru chuckles a wicked smirk appearing across his face before taking off after her.

Anika runs through the trees jumping over bushes and branches her blood pumping in excitement. As she turns she hears a vicious growl behind her making her jump, but also arousing her. She turns to face the 'enemy' seeing nothing as expected, then turning back around and running again. As she jumps over a bush something slaps her behind surprising her and making her fall into the mud. She growls softly as she rises from the puddle, looking around slowly a smirk on her face. She starts to walk slowly looking warily around her, then she turns smacking and holds out her foot Sesshoumaru tripping and falling into another puddle. Anika laughs loudly bending over as her body convulses, holding her stomach.

Sesshoumaru rises slowly looking at her eyes red.

"Sesshoumaru...?" Anika says becoming frightened.

"you better start running mmmmate..."

Anika's eyes widen and she turns and runs into a crowd of trees climbing a tree close by. She hides in the shadows like she did in her cave trying to calm her breathing. She then screams when she hears a growl in her ears, making her leap through a few other trees before falling out of one and onto her back. She gets another idea and lets out a groan, moving slightly to her side. Then she feels something start to go up her legs stopping at her inner thighs. Insteadof another groan she arches her back making her moan.

Sesshoumaru grins sensing her arousal, and kisses her all over her stomach. "do you like this mate?"

Anika moans softly running her fingers through his hair, "yes-" Her eyes widen and she sits up quickly pulling him up with her, "oh no..."

"What is it Anika?" Sesshoumaru ask her worried.

"Sesshoumaru... we got to get cleaned... come on..." Anika gets up pulling Sesshoumaru to a nearby river and jumps in with her clothes still on and starts to clean herself off and scrubbing her clothes with her now scaled hand. "Come on hurry Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru slips in confused at her sudden haste and qickly cleans himself, allowing her to scrub his clothes with her hand.

He gets out helping her out with him. She lets out fire in a foggy state drying him off quickly. "What about you? how are you going to dry yourself off?"

Anika smiles at him and starts to blow the foggy fire around her easily, when finished takes his hand again, "Come on my love... we need to get back to your house quickly... it seems some visitors are arriving for me..."

~oOo~

Anika and Sesshoumaru make just in time for Three men with dragon wings land hard onto the front yard. Everybody exits the house and look... actually glare at the three dragon men. Sesshoumaru stands next to his father a growl slipping through his chest holding Anika's arm tightly.

Anika starts jumping up and down yanking her arm from Sesshoumaru's grip, and takes off towards the three men launching herself into the arms of the middle dragon man with the black wings.

"Oh Kage!" Everybody gasp as she plants a huge kiss on this dragon's lips.

Sesshoumaru feels his heart drop eyes widening, staring at his mate. "what's this Anika?"

Anika jumps down from kage's arm and looks back at Sesshoumaru, "Don't worry my love... he's just a dear friend of mine!" She then turns towards her the other two dragons snarling, "i would like to be addressed as i will always be addressed! now bow to your queen!" The two other dragons quickly fall to the ground bowing to her. Anika smirks wickedly, "you may arise now..."

Kage slowly leans down to her til their eyes are leveled staring into them, "you have found your mate already my dear?"

Anika smiles sweetly, "yes i have... he is a dog demon... a widower as well."

"A widower?" Kage ask disapproving, "that seems disappointing for a queen... why choose him and not Naraku?"

Anika rolls her eyes, "I have not felt any connection to Naraku... but i have fallen for Sesshoumaru. He may be scarred my dear kage, but he is tender with me."

"Tender? has he defeated you in battle then?"

Anika stiffens eyes narrowing, "no..."

"You know that is part of our mating ritual before we claim our women... he must have done that Anika for me to accept him."

"kage he is a dog demon he is a complete different kind... he is not one of my kind."

"it does not matter..." his eyes snap to Sesshoumaru, "i know you have heard every word Dog... if you love my queen then you must defeat her in battle. Then i will accept this rediculous mating."

Sesshoumaru growls loudly his eyes narrowing, "i will never injure my mate in sort of ridiculous fashion."

"ridiculous huh?" HIs eyes flash to Anika, "then i shall demonstrate to him why this ritual works..."

"Kage please n-" She didn't get to finish because kage hit her with his wing sending her flying across the yard.

"ANIKA!" Sesshoumaru snarls going towards kage, but stopped immediately by the other two dragons.

"Keep him there... now to start Anika." He flies into the air easily and goes for anika blasting his red flames at her.

Anika quickly rolls out the way fighting back with her own Fire blast, Kage easily dodging out its way and flies towards her. She gets up qickly her wings bursting out her back, taking off into the air. Kage follows her easily blasting at her repeatedly, only grazing her every now and then on her legs and arms.

"come on Anika stop running! fight me!" kage yelled at her frustrated.

"NO! leave me alone Kage!" Anika yelled back at him.

Kage growled, "you asked for it Anika..." Kage then let out a huge blast of fire having it surround Anika.

Anika screamed as the fire engulfed her.

Kage lands on the ground looking back at Sesshoumaru, "see dog... now look what your mate is!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes are now red with blue irises his marks becoming jacked, looking at where Kage in pointing.

Everybody gasp as two huge blowing blue eyes are seen through the fire. Then emerges a large white lizard head smoke exiting it's nostrils, it's teath huge and threatening as it snarls at everyone. Then the whole body appears it wings 10 times larger than Anika's normal wings, it's body like giant Komodo dragons, but with shining silver scales it's claws an ivory color. The dragon lands infront of them all a hissing arising out of it, swishing it's tail to the right.

"you see that Sesshoumaru! that is our queen!" All three dragon men bow low to the ground chanting something in their language.

Sesshoumaru just stares at the stunning sight infront of him eyes back to normal and wide, "Anika...?"

The dragon snaps it's head towards him responding with a soft growl.

Sesshoumaru just steps over the dragon men and towards the dragon slowly showing no fear his eyes emotionless.

"what are you doing dog? she's not herself when in her demon form!" Kage hissed at him. "you want to die!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and stepped closer to the dragon staring into it's eyes. The dragon growls viciously as he gets to close to it, claws digging into the earth warning him. Sesshoumaru sees these warnings but keeps getting closer til he can't look up any longer and reaches out to touch the dragon. The dragon growls again backing away a bit, fire pouring out it's mouth as it gets prepared to engulf him with flames. But stops whenhis hand touches it's foot, surprising it. Sesshoumaru slowly runs his hand over the glittering scales, surprising everyone when he leans towards it and lays a soft kiss on one of it's scales. the dragon looks down at Sesshoumaru eyes dimming.

The three dragon men stare at Sesshoumaru in amazement, then at the dragon.

The dragon lets out a painful sigh and it starts to shrink, then as it shrinks she's engulfed in a a bright light. Then when it dims Anika appears in the place of the light and starts to float down her naked body glowing.

Sesshoumaru reaches his arms out letting her float gently into them. He holds her close nuzzling his nose into her hair lovingly.

Kage looks at him rising to his feet, "You really care for her don't you widower?"

Sesshoumaru looks back at him nodding.

Kage nods acceptingly and motions for the others to follow as he takes off into the air.

Sesshoumaru watches them leave then walks over to his family.

"wow sesshoumaru that was amazing..." Kagome says softly looking down at Anika.

"is she asleep?" Inuyasha asks.

"probably so... go lay her down sesshoumaru." Izayoi instructs.

Sesshoumaru nods and goes inside.

~oOo~

Anika stirs a bit then stretches her arms out touching a bare chest jolting her awake. her eyes meet with two golden orbs startling her, "Oh...! oh... Sesshoumaru it's you..." she sighs releived. She sits up feeling strange and cold. she looks down and sees that she's naked. "Oh!" She quickly covers herself with the blanket pushing away from sesshoumaru her face tomato red.

Sesshoumaru just chuckles and pulls the blankets from her making her snarl, "Sesshoumaru stop it!" Anika yelled slapping his grazing hand from her leg.

Sesshoumaru then appears on top of her eyes serious, "i wouldn't fight while you and i are naked..."

Anika's eyes widened slowly looking down seeing his erected member, making her blush deeply, "S-Sesshoumaru! what the hell are you aroused about!"

Sesshoumaru rolls his eyes and kisses her passionately, "you mate..."

Anika blushes and pulls his face away to look at her, "why are you so clingy right now?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow, and he slips the tip of his member into her opening making her gasp. He smirks and starts rubbing it against her sensitive spot, "do you want to become my mate forever?"

Anika's face is red as she moans softly, "I... I don't-" she stops when sesshoumaru slips his tip in her again teasing her, "oh Sesshoumaru... Please.." she moaned out.

"Please what?" Sesshoumaru says softly a smirk spreading across his face.

Anika growls as he teases her with his member some more, "Sesshoumaru... just please take me as yours!" She yelled clutching the sheets as he slipped deeper into her making her groan.

"you ok...?" he ask looking at her face.

"Yes... just not to fast..."

Sesshoumaru nods and starts th slip in deeper then finally thrust into her hard making her scream in pain.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" she screams as he starts to thrust in and out slowly. She clutches his shoulder as she moves opposite of his thrust moaning in pleasure. Sesshoumaru takes that as a sign and starts to go in and out faster and harder. Anika moans louder digging her nails into his shoulders closing her eyes as she throws her head back, arching her back. Then she starts to scream as she starts to go through an orgasm pleading for him to move faster. As Sesshoumaru feels her get tighter he goes harder and leans over her and bites onto her neck. Anika Moans loudly as they climax together, Sesshoumaru jerking as he lets loose.

"oh Sesshoumaru..." She moans softly relaxing underneath him.

Sesshoumaru pants softly and pulls out of her, He lays next to her looking at the cieling then at her. Watching as her eyes open slowly, he smiles as her freckled covered cheeks tint red.

Anika looks over to him her eyes gentle now. she turns on her side and pulls herself closer pressing her breast to his side. "Are... Are we now Husband and wife?"

"in a way... yes we are." He kisses her forehead. "Now sleep..."

Anika thinks for a while then yawns allowing sleep to come as she cuddles closer to her now life time mate.

"I love you Sesshoumaru..." Anika says softly.

"I love you too Rin..."

...

**Please review and sorry about the nasty part... I should warn from now on huh? .**


End file.
